Onegai Boyfriend
by Delta Elena
Summary: Un año de encuentros entre Naruto y Hinata, las cosas que los unen y los separan por que el sexo y el amor siempre van de la mano o ¿no es asi...?
1. Prologo

**Nueva historia con tono picante que espero mantener además de Lemon o lo que me salga en cada capítulo en total serán doce capítulos después de este prologo y posiblemente un epilogo, no tendrá una historia muy complicada mas que el de la relación de Naruto y Hinata y el cómo van viviendo su noviazgo con el pasar del tiempo.**

**Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto se que esta área no es mi fuerte pero como por ahí dicen el que no practica nunca mejora así que acepto todas sus quejas, comentarios y lo que deseen hacerme llegar.**

**Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo como siempre los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

Prologo

**Antes del Noviazgo**

Querido Diario, Naruto siempre fue el chico que me gusto desde muy niños; el siempre ha pasado de mi como si no existiera más que cuando es necesario.

Pero porque me gusta tanto, hay tantas razones que de solo recordarlo mi corazón se acelera que me es difícil respirar, esa determinación y esfuerzo por todo lo que hace me enamora cada día mas y mas.

Pero debo confesar algo mucho más que no estaba en mis planes, bueno si lo estaba pero creí que nunca sería más que un sueño y seria hasta el día de nuestra boda como siempre soñé.

Y es que él ha tomado mi virginidad en la enfermería de la escuela, jamás creí que siquiera pasara pero así fue en la mañana seguíamos siendo compañeros de clases y por la tarde novios.

Siempre he tenido excelentes notas puede ser algo de lo cual puedo presumir, pero ha sido por mucho esfuerzo de muchos años atrás, Naruto por el contrario no es de buenas notas pero siempre trata de mejorar.

En clase de deportes no hay nadie como él, siempre retando a medio mundo buscando ser el numero uno aunque no siempre le salen bien las cosas. Ni a mí tampoco.

Termine en la enfermería por culpa de Ino Yamanaka ella me dio un tipo de perfume o algo que tenía un fuerte olor, la verdad pensé que bromeaba cuando me lo dio; algo con que prender a tu hombre.

No supe porque lo acepte ni por qué siquiera paso por mi cabeza escuchar a Ino, pero después de todo ella es de las chicas más populares y hermosas de toda la escuela porque yo no podría siquiera soñar un poco en que Naruto me mirara un poco más.

Pero el caso es que su perfume me dejo mareada y con el estomago algo indispuesto, así que resignada a ese intento bastante fallido y garrafal me quede recostada mientras que la enfermera de la escuela Shizune salía del cuarto diciendo algo:

––Ese perfume se parece bastante al que usa Tsunade Sama cuando sale en sus fiestas…no sería demasiada coincidencia––Mire cómo salía negando con la cabeza no quería siquiera imaginarme que hacia la directora.

Temí que me descubrieran y la cosa se pusiera más vergonzosa pero creo que Shizune no sospecha nada, aunque después el mareo se vino más intenso y sentía mi cuerpo algo "diferente".

Mas mi sorpresa fue ver entrar a Naruto por un golpe en la cabeza, seguramente Uchiha se lo hizo en alguna competencia de ambos; solo le vi entrar y sentarse en una cama esperando el regreso de Shizune sabía que él no me miraría ni notaria mi presencia pero no fue así.

Me miro y mi corazón latió con fuerza, tanto que el mareo se incremento más de lo que ya estaba se acerco y su nariz se acerco a mi cuello aspirando mi perfume lo que provoco que casi me desmayara.

No había notado que seguía con la blusa desabrochada después de que Shizune me revisara, moría de pena pero de pronto vi algo en los ojos de Naruto que no había notado como si un fuego interno estuviera por salirse de sus azules ojos.

Sentí su mano cerca de mi cuerpo no sabía si él estaba siquiera pensando o bromeando, solo estaba perdida en sus penetrantes ojos cuando ya era besada con pasión, mi primer beso.

No supe porque pero mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse tan caliente con solo ese beso y parecía que Naruto también estaba en esa misma situación, el estaba sobre mi y algo crecía entre su entrepierna por lo que baje mi vista, no debí hacerlo porque mis nervios aumentaron pero mi calor corporal también lo hizo.

En un rápido movimiento estaba llenándome de besos y acariciando mi cuerpo, porque no le detuve no lo supe pero tampoco quería que se detuviera.

El calor aumentaba con cada minuto que el reloj marcaba el acariciaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, desabrochando por completo mi blusa y mi sostén, su lengua llego hasta mis pechos donde el erizaba mi piel y los chupaba con fuerza.

Con cada sentir de sus dedos en mi piel yo comenzaba a experimentar una increíble euforia, jamás creí que pudiera hacer algo así pero correspondía a sus besos y caricias.

Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando al suyo.

Sin camisa y sostén el acariciaba mis pechos con sus manos, su lengua recorría mis pezones yo gimoteaba con fuerza en verdad que era una sensación increíble.

Los mordía con cuidado y grite de pronto su mano había bajado demasiado acariciando mi parte más intima.

––Te está gustando bastante––

––Na…Naruto-Kun…es vergonzoso––

Sonrió mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciarme bajo mi ropa interior, excitándome de tal manera que comencé a soltar más ruidos de los que jamás creí provocar.

Sentí como dos dedos eran introducidos jugando y acariciándome, no dejaba de morder mis pezones y supongo que por el momento yo le hacía chupetones en el cuello; no lograba tener control de mi propio cuerpo.

Una fuerte descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo, si esto era el paraíso no quería dejarlo.

Naruto pronto desabrocho su pantalón su mirada estaba más perdida y decidida, temblé al verlo desnudo sobre mi; pero fue más por ver su duro miembro que palpitaba rozando mi cuerpo mientras él me besaba con profundidad.

Sé que debía pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero todo se nublo y un dolor en mi entrepierna fue lo único que ahora tenía en la mente.

Me miro sorprendido pero tan solo lo bese y continuamos.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos al inicio incrementándose con cada segundo que pasaba, era increíble el tenerle dentro de mí eso era lo que llamaban hacer el amor.

No quería que parara, no quería que se detuviera mi cuerpo lo reclamaba éramos solo uno y se necesitaban con urgencia.

Y así fue Naruto estuvo haciéndome suya por mucho tiempo, entrando y saliendo; nuestros cuerpos sudorosos palpitaban uno contra el otro hasta que sentí como se corría dentro de mí.

Cayo rendido recargado en mi pecho, acaricie su cabello que gran felicidad o eso pensaba. Se levanto de golpe al ver la mancha de sangre en la cama.

––Virgen…eras virgen––

Tomo su ropa y salió corriendo, quede ahí desnuda por varios minutos tratando de analizar lo que ocurría todo había sido demasiado hermoso y tal vez todo quedara en un bello recuerdo.

Me vestí rápidamente y brinque cuando Shizune entro sin avisar, la había olvidado

––Matare a ese Naruto––

––Etto…puedo explicarlo…––

––No trates de defenderlo, esa sangre lo delata––

–– ¡Ah! no tiene la culpa…yo––

––Viene aquí desangrándose y mancha las cobijas, mira como dejo la cama lo acabo de ver correr por el pasillo con la venda en la cabeza; pero ya verá ––

Respire tranquila al menos por el momento, no quería que se hiciera un feo rumor por lo ocurrido

––Hinata––

––Ah, si Shizune-San––

––Mi obligación es siempre darle esto a ustedes, casi no te veo así que aprovechare que estas hoy aquí––

–– ¿Qué es esto?––

––Son pastillas de emergencia, así evitaras un embarazo––

––Embarazo…––

–––Ja, ja, ja, ja tu cara es tan mona, pero ya sabes hay que tener cuidado siempre ¿ya te sientes mejor?––

––Si…–– Salí automáticamente nunca se me ocurrió que eso pasara, por eso dicen que por momentos así hay tantas madres solteras, metí la pastilla en mi boca y bebí agua en cuanto pude.

La tarde indicaba que había estado demasiado tiempo en la enfermería, así que tome mis cosas y Salí de la escuela eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Mire con sorpresa a Naruto recargado en la entrada

––Naruto-Kun…–––

––Creo que me deje llevar…debo ser responsable––

–– ¿Responsable?––

––Si no soy este tipo de sujetos…y pues esto me convierte en tu…novio…Además hoy fuimos descuidados, la próxima vez usare condón.

No sé cuanto balbuce, las palabras no salían de mi boca Naruto me llevaba de la mano, caminaba mecánicamente guiada por él.

El ya estaba pensando en la próxima vez, yo apenas asimilaba las cosas…creo que me volveré adicta a Naruto a este Paso.

**Muchas gracias por haber pasado, te gusto déjame un comentario nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Febrero

**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro con el único fin de disfrutar de sus personajes en situaciones que más de uno quisiéramos.**

**Historia sin mayor complicación que el de las situaciones entre Naruto y Hinata, sus encuentros y problemas en cuestiones sexuales; diría que es más una historia para pasar un buen rato.**

**Febrero**

Querido diario tengo mucho que contarte, mi querido Naruto a pesar de solo tener pocos días de haber iniciado nuestra relación y ser novios formales como él dice; ha sido muy amable conmigo es algo imperativo en algunas situaciones pero eso me gusta de él.

Nuestras salidas han ido de la escuela hasta ciertos lugares públicos, es agradable hablar con el aunque me cueste mucho trabajo lograr mantener una conversación sin que me dé un ataque de nervios frente a él.

Habla mucho de lo que le molesta Sasuke o porque lo castigan, lo que quiere hacer al ser grande presidente de una gran compañía o ser el jefe de Sasuke, no puedo evitar sonreír por ello no es que me burle pero es divertido.

Hemos tenido algunos encuentros inusuales pero nada más que caricias y besos en lugares escondidos, creo que eso lo excita demasiado pero debo confesar que a pesar de lo arriesgado de que nos vean ha empezado a gustarme también.

Pero el encuentro que sin duda jamás olvidare fue en mi propia casa

El día de san Valentín se acercaba, Naruto me comento que jamás le habían regalado un chocolate por aquella fecha así que como su novia tenía que darle uno aun si nunca me lo hubiera pedido yo se lo daría.

El llegaría más tarde así que me daba mucho tiempo para prepararlo, llevaba una blusa de mangas largas en color lila de botones al frente con algunos encajes, no uso short cortos pero sé que a él le gustan por lo que me puse unos en color negro junto con unas medias a media pierna del mismo color.

Siempre llevo el cabello suelto pero decidí que sería un buen cambio el amarrarlo en una coleta, me gusto el resultado final me sentía muy atractiva; para evitar que algún accidente ocurriera durante la preparación me puse un delantal y comencé con mis preparativos.

Nunca me ha gustado ser presumida pero si de algo he de hacerlo es por mi cocina, creo que tengo muy buena mano con ella por lo que el chocolate quedo con muy buen sabor, aunque aun debía de hacer varios movimientos para evitar que perdiera textura y esas cosas.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que Naruto llegara más temprano de lo usual.

Le mire fijamente con mis manos ocupadas por un balde lleno de chocolate, su mirada era de no comprender nada aunque debo confesar que esa mirada se me hace de niño es bastante dulce.

—Hinata-Chan… ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí?

—Chocolate, pero llegas muy temprano

—Si el Teme me corrió de su casa, íbamos a jugar unos videojuegos pero llego Sakura y me corrió—Inflando sus cachetes como un gran globo él seguía mirando el chocolate, lo reafirme al mover le balde varias veces sin que él lo perdiera de vista.

—Bueno estará listo en un rato ¿Puedes esperar en la sala en lo que lo termino?

—Ok, aunque soy malo para esperar me desespero…incluso mi madre me dice lo mismo

Sonreí desde la cocina seguía escuchando su plática, muchos lo veían algo introvertido en algunas cosas y no era un secreto que se metía en más de un lio pero sé que Naruto es alguien con un fuerte deseo de…

— ¿Mi?— sentía su mirada tan penetrante pero seguía haciendo plática, tal vez se había aburrido y solo estaba recargado en la puerta mirando como hacia el chocolate; pero casi brinque al sentir como de pronto sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Sabes que te vez muy linda cocinando?

— ¿De…de verdad?— Como odiaba cuando mis nervios me impedían hablar con coherencia.

—Bastante, ese mandil que tienes es bastante lindo tienes algo que no muchas personas tienen—sus manos hacían círculos alrededor de mi cintura, sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello de manera lenta y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que el aire se me estaba yendo.

— ¿Qué…que…es…Naruto-Kun?

—Ni idea, pero me gusta bastante

—…

Solté un fuerte grito al sentir como sus manos habían subido hasta mis pechos acariciándolos sobre la ropa, el no había dejado de besar mi cuello y había perdido la noción de su plática. Fue entonces cuando sentí sus manos desabrochando mi blusa de manera muy lenta, yo ahora solo soltaba balbuceos incoherentes que iban acompañados de pequeños gemidos.

—Naruto…Naruto-Kun…el…chocolate…

—No te preocupes por el…

Mi cuerpo temblaba bastante no se a que se debía, al terminar con todos los botones retiro mi blusa sin haberme quitado el mandil el me abrazaba por detrás y comenzó de nueva cuenta a acariciar mis pechos primero de manera lenta y después mucho más rápido y con fuerza.

—Ahhh…N…Naruto…

Pero él se limito a callarme con un beso en los labios y continuo con su proeza, mi piel se erizaba bastante con su tacto era tan seductor que de nuevo quede muda. Desabrocho mi sostén retirándolo con delicadeza me miro fijamente, yo temblaba aun no me acostumbraba a esa mirada que tenía cuando se ponía así.

Como si me quisiera devorar con la vista de un solo sorbo.

—Eres muy hermosa Hinata, me gusta esa timidez que tienes—me beso de nueva cuenta dándome la espalda de nuevo, comenzó a jugar con mis pezones, no sé de donde estaba tomando esas ideas parecía que iba aprendiendo a marchas forzadas por que sin duda me estaba llevando a la gloria.

Mis pezones se pusieron duros en poco tiempo, desabrocho un poco mi short llevando su mano lentamente a mi intimidad creo que me sorprendió a pesar de las circunstancias porque lo rechace; no supe porque lo avente un poco estaba muy asustada y sigo sin comprenderlo creo que es un retroceso a todo lo vivido pero él me miro de manera dulce, me abrazo y beso de nueva cuenta; volvió a continuar.

—Eres tan tierna, me encanta eso de ti Hina-Chan

Bien estaba más que perdida en sus besos, el tenia un enorme control sobre mi mente y cuerpo pero sin duda no me molesta eso el era un chico estupendo; sus palabras eran tiernas y me consolaban en mi temor.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse bajo mi short, era lento y placentero de verdad que se estaba volviendo un maestro en esto no podía hacer nada más; mi humedad crecía bastante solo salían de mis labios gemidos que se incrementaban con cada movimiento que daba.

Se detuvo sintiendo que mi cuerpo se recobraba poco a poco, me recargue sobre la mesa necesitaba respirar le diría que era mejor ir a otro sitio ya que si llegaba mi padre le ejecutaría al momento; pero su tierna mirada con el balde en manos me detuvo no esperaba algo así.

— ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que todo este chocolate se desperdicie—paso sus dedos por el chocolate saboreándolo, su mirada se torno algo picara.

—Des…desperdiciar—no comprendía hasta donde iba aquella frase hasta que sentí como me besaba con profundidad, después hizo espacio en la mesa el ruido de los trastes caer no surtió el efecto deseado; quería salir del trance al menos creo que en ese momento lo deseaba.

Me coloco sobre la mesa y comenzó a untar el liquido oscuro sobre mi cuerpo, temblaba estaba en verdad asustada pero al mismo tiempo un tipo de éxtasis comenzó a recorrerme de afuera hacia dentro.

Sus manos fueron directo hacia mis pechos, comenzó a masajearlos algo fuerte pero sin lastimarme

Su lengua fue recorriendo mi espalda lentamente, estaba saboreando mi piel y el chocolate y yo totalmente perdida en ello; sujetaba el borde de la mesa con fuerza jamás creí que algo que si me hubieran dicho meses atrás de lo cual creía que era demasiado pervertido…ahora lo que pensaba era que me estaba haciendo gemir con tanta fuerza que no podía contenerme.

Cuanto tiempo fue aquello, el tiempo había dejado de tener alguna relación tan solo el placer era lo que en mi mente iba y venía en infinitas descargas; esto tenia mas efecto que el extraño perfume de Ino Yamanaka del cual no quiero saber nada mas al respecto.

En un momento fugaz sin haber cambiado de postura él me susurro

—En verdad me encantas mucho Hina-Chan…no aguanto más

Mi rubor ya se había perdido hace mucho entre el rojo de mi rostro, pero estoy segura que a toda chica le gusta que le digan frases hermosas y cuanto la quieren; Naruto se estaba esforzando en hacerlo saber todo el tiempo a pesar de ser muy despistado en muchas cosas.

El chocolate había sido retirado ya por completo o eso fue mi idea, por que al terminar su frase bajo mi short dejando ver lo húmeda que estaba; se recargo aun mas sobre mi pasando su lengua por todo mi cuello creo que aun debía tener sabor a chocolate sentí su roce el cual me indicaba que estaba en verdad muy excitado.

Por lo que supe a lo que se refería con lo de "No aguanto más", sigo siendo aun muy novata en esto pero nunca es tarde para seguir aprendiendo.

Abrió su pantalón provocando que su roce fuera mayor, mi exclamación fue muy grande porque me abrazo y susurro al oído

—Tranquila…sabes que no te lastimare, y seré responsable

Me beso de manera muy tierna y después me penetro; solté un pequeño grito que se opaco entre sus labios esos cálidos y seductores labios que me provocan tantas sensaciones indescriptibles. Cuando noto que estaba más relajada comenzó a moverse dentro de mí de manera lenta; es maravilloso poder hacer el amor con tu pareja puedes darte cuenta de cómo logras una sincronización con ella sin que te des cuenta.

Nuestras respiraciones iban al unisonó, con cada movimiento y cada caricia que nos dábamos; el sintió el momento en que podría moverse más rápido conmigo,

Ese calor interno que ambos compartíamos como uno solo y que en un momento nos llego de un gozo inenarrable; llegando al clímax.

Me beso nuevamente sonriéndome, ese chico tan pervertido que tenía como novio me gustaba mucho en verdad que me gustaba.

—Gomen, pero no pude contenerme en verdad te vez muy linda cocinando

—Naruto-Kun…

—Si dime Hina-Chan

—Tendré problemas por la cocina...

Miro el lugar, trastes en el piso y la mesa llena de chocolate entre otras cosas me miro con esa carita de niño regañado y se puso a llorar en mi pecho.

Sabes diario como termino al final, mi papa llego ese día poco después; no supe que paso por su mente al encontrarnos en la cocina estábamos empapados y con un enorme tiradero de chocolate.

—Hinata, bien por ti te felicito y a ti también chico

Se metió a su despacho y solo miraba a Naruto con una tímida sonrisa, ese día de san Valentín no salimos a ningún lado; habíamos tenido nuestro propio en la cocina y ahora estábamos limpiando con jerga y escoba todo lo que hicimos.

—Hina-chan…aun así me gusta el chocolate…pero no me gusta limpiar mucho—su puchero era tan lindo, pero sobre todo porque dijo que se haría responsable y lo estaba haciendo; el tiradero que hicimos lo estábamos arreglando aunque fue más un caos el hacerlo.

Naruto es bastante torpe con la jerga…se cayó más veces con ella empapándose con agua, pero parece no rendirse creo que este ha sido el mejor san Valentín para los dos; después de todo pude darle su primer chocolate y fue único.

**Hola, muchas gracias por haber pasado por este sitio, espero haya sido un buen capitulo que les haya gustado sé que no soy buena en este género pero ando aprendiendo para mejorar; por eso me gustaría saber que les ha parecido, que debería cambiar si es demasiado explicito o me falta serlo.**

**Andaré algo lenta en las historias en este mes de octubre por el reto que ando organizando, toda información podrán encontrarla en mi perfil; cualquier duda con un mensaje privado lo responderé a la brevedad posible.**

**También les pido que apoyen con un comentario a los autores que se han registrado y que a pesar de su limitado tiempo están dando su granito para hacer un one shot de esta pareja.**

**Sin más por el momento nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: Marzo**


	3. Marzo

**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro con el único fin de disfrutar de sus personajes en situaciones que más de uno quisiéramos.**

**Historia sin mayor complicación que el de las situaciones entre Naruto y Hinata, sus encuentros y problemas en cuestiones sexuales; diría que es más una historia para pasar un buen rato.**

**Perdón por la demora, sigo con mucho trabajo y no creo que disminuya por lo que esperaba subir los días domingos pero esto dependerá de la carga de trabajo que tenga; además de que la musa se compadezca de mi porque he tenido bloqueo al momento de redactar.**

**Sin más por el momento espero les guste.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Marzo**

El clima empieza a cambiar, algo loco diría yo con un poco de frio por las mañanas y al final un fuerte calor; Naruto ha estado muy amable conmigo y eso me gusta mucho.

Le ayudo mucho con sus notas ha bajado considerablemente, su madre le ha reñido varias veces por lo mismo; Naruto llego el otro día con un golpe en la mejilla; me asuste mucho aunque él dice que ella es muy linda….la verdad me da un poco de miedo.

Un día la conoceré, aun no estoy lista pero cuando lo esté quiero causar una gran impresión en ella.

Shizune sigue repartiendo sus pastillas, aunque ahora anda en los pasillos las chicas la evitan muertas de la vergüenza; aunque lo más vergonzoso fue cuando Tsunade persiguió a Ino por el delito de robo de sus perfumes especiales.

Por lo que pude enterarme Ino hizo un gran negocio con ellos, aunque en mi caso no sé si fue por broma o quiso ayudarme; en este momento no se si quiera usarlo nuevamente. Aunque no negare que de cierta forma me dio un gran empujón con Naruto.

Ambos estamos muy desvelados, el estudiar hasta tarde ha sido muy agotador pero Naruto está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello; y aunque hay ocasiones en que repetimos más de una vez una lección el no quiere darse por vencido…eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él, su determinación.

Nunca me he saltado ninguna clase, pero aquella mañana de marzo Naruto y yo no fuimos a clase y no fue algo que hubiéramos organizado; fue algo que simplemente paso.

—Na…Naruto-Kun…si continúas corriendo…yo—Mi aliento era nulo, correr varias calles siguiendo a Naruto era más que agotador; se había quedado dormido y había llegado muy tarde así que la escuela nos cerraría las puertas en pocos minutos.

—Vamos Hinata…si no corremos mas el tren nos dejara

—Lo sé…pero no puedo más… ¡ah!—Naruto de pronto me cargaba entre sus brazos y acelero la carrera, no pude evitar sentir mi rostro arder; la gente nos miraba curiosa y no supe porque pero…me sentí como una novia cargada por el novio saliendo de la iglesia.

— ¡Ahí esta! —No pude más que aferrarme todo lo que podía a su cuello, sentía como el brincaba y evitaba varios obstáculos yo tan solo cerraba mis ojos sin saber que mas hacer—A salvo.

La puerta se había cerrado y él me bajo, solo vi como tomaba asiento y no supe porque me quede de pie varios minutos tratando de comprender lo que pasaba; pero fue muy tarde mi reacción y solo me pegue al vidrio de la puerta la voz no salía pero de todos modos ya era tarde para hacer algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?—Su reacción despreocupada y sin comprender me dejo perpleja y solo pude señalar el exterior; el metro iba en sentido contrario directo a donde guardaban los trenes después de cumplir la ronda del día.

—Estamos atrapados Naruto-Kun—

Abrió sus ojos azules enormemente y después de unos minutos intento abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, grito mucho porque los ecos de su voz retumbaban por todo el vagón; pero al frenar de golpe de pronto caímos al suelo y no duro mucho después la luz y quedamos a oscuras varios minutos hasta que una luz de emergencia nos ilumino.

—Naruto-Kun…—Sentí su mano sujetar con fuerza la mía, el se recargo en la puerta y yo lo hice en su pecho a pesar de aquella inusual situación no me sentía desprotegida; el calor de su mano trasmitía una fuerza increíble a todo mi cuerpo.

Pasaron varias horas y a pesar de que aun era de mañana, dentro del hangar estaba muy oscuro y solo era iluminado por la luz de emergencia que tenía el vagón; no sabía de qué hablar pero él tampoco dijo nada en todo ese tiempo; pero no comprendía porque no era molesto, era por el contrario una sensación agradable de un silencio total estando en sus brazos en un lugar a oscuras.

—Hinata-Chan…Gomen

— ¿Porque te disculpas?

—Si no me hubiera quedado dormido hubiera llegado temprano, y no estaríamos aquí encerrados

—Naruto-Kun…—Sonreí aquello me pareció algo tierno, mi mano en su mejilla le hizo mirarme y deposite un beso en ella—Estoy feliz por estar contigo, aun esta situación y no importa no puedes cambiar los hechos pero no es para sentirse culpable.

—Hinata-Chan —Sonrió y me pareció notar un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, aunque por lo oscuro y poca luz que había no supe si fue más imaginación mía que otra cosa.

—Parece que hoy no tendremos clases, y te habías esforzado mucho con la tarea

—Kakashi-Sensei se hubiera sorprendió de lo mucho que he avanzado, incluso el Dobe tendría que reconocer mi merito.

Hablamos de tantas cosas hasta medio día, muchas eran cosas sin sentido pero eran muy agradables; sentía que nos empezábamos a conocer mucho mas, el saber que comidas le gustaban, su color favorito, película, Sasuke que siempre iba y venía en cualquier cosa que dijéramos y que sin importa la manera en que lo dijera no podía evitar reír por esa extraña rivalidad-amistad que ambos tenían.

Me hacía muy feliz que el preguntara tantas cosas de mí, muchas eran cosas algo raras pero aun así me hacia feliz de que tuviera esa atención sobre mí.

Pero fue hasta que el sonido de su estomago retumbo en todo el vagón, creo que él se puso muy nervioso porque me soltó y se levanto balbuceando muchas cosas yo sin embargo no pude evitar reír bastante; me levante y le abrace la verdad no supe en qué momento había dejado de temblar tan solo por sujetar su mano pero sin duda el provocaba muchas facetas en mí que me gustaba descubrir.

Le di un corto beso en los labios y le mostré algo entre mi mochila, había preparado un almuerzo adicional para él y eso le hizo brincar del gusto. Nos sentamos en el piso el coloco su chamarra para que me sentara, era como tener un pequeño picnic, el lugar era lo más extraño pero creo que la compañía era de lo mejor y supongo que mi pequeño almuerzo no era gran cosa pero escuchar la bulliciosa risa de Naruto era sin duda la mejor forma de alentarme a seguir cocinando para él.

Después de comer creo que dormimos bastante, lo hicimos en los asientos aunque creo que la más cómoda era yo; Naruto se coloco de costado y fue mi dulce y confortable almohada creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella por siempre.

¿Cuánto dormimos? no sabría decirlo, al abrir los ojos nada parecía haber cambiado seguíamos atrapados en el vagón y el tiempo haberse detenido; Naruto roncaba y babeaba pero sin duda esa escena me pareció tan dulce y me quede observándolo por varios minutos, con mis dedos comencé a acariciar su rubio cabello; pasar mis dedos por su mejilla, sus labios y quedarme ahí perpleja por más tiempo.

—Hinata…

—Lo siento ¿te desperté?

—No importa, pareces muy concentrada en mí

—Bueno…—la verdad me sentí muy avergonzada al ser descubierta, tartamudee sin lograr hilar una sola palabra; pero el hizo que guardara silencio con sus labios en los míos.

Fue sorpresivo pero muy agradable, su cálido beso hizo que me calmara y dejara de pensar; no había nada más en mi cabeza solo estaba él y nada más.

Me levanto hasta sentarme en sus piernas y continuo besándome de manera lenta, me abrazo por la cintura sentía como su mano subía y bajaba a través de mi espalda rozando un poco con sus dedos mi piel provocando pequeñas descargas en mi.

Mis dedos no parecían obedecer a mi cabeza tan solo se guiaban por si solos, no supe en qué momento había retirado su camisa le miraba como si fuera la primera vez, su pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba latiendo con mucha rapidez.

Creo que solté un gran suspiro al sentir sus manos bajo la camisa de mi uniforme, sus dedos escribían en mi piel lento y profundamente; con cuidado fue retirándomela y me observo fijamente haciendo latir mi corazón aun más fuerte, me tomo del rostro acercándome a él y sus labios tocaron los míos en un largo y profundo beso.

¿Será amor? Esa pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza, era una sensación agridulce sin comprender el porqué; tan solo así me sentía era como tener la felicidad completa y al mismo tiempo querer llorar sin saber la razón.

La mirada azul celeste de Naruto posada en mis ojos me ponía llena de tantas emociones, nerviosa, ansiosa, deseosa, no quería que se detuviera aun cuando una parte de mi estaba nerviosa por estar haciéndolo en un lugar poco usual; pero no quería parar eso era definitivo.

Me sentía inusualmente extasiada, sus manos me acariciaban incitándome aun más y eso reforzaba mis deseos de continuar hasta el final en donde me tomo; me sigo preguntando él porque me pareció tan diferente a las anteriores veces.

Me hizo el amor de una manera tan dulce y a la vez pasional, me sentía amada y deseada tenia tantos sentimientos a flor de piel que me confundían; sentimientos tan opuestos que no sabía si sentirme feliz o triste, pero no quería parar y continuamos así por el resto de la tarde.

Al final yo abrazada a él, recargada sobre su pecho; era tan confortable escuchar el latir de su corazón me sentía como una pequeña escuchando una canción de cuna sintiendo su protección; mis ojos me pesaban y no logre escuchar bien las palabras que dijo al final pero el mover del vagón hizo que brincáramos para vestirnos con rapidez.

Mi rostro estaba demasiado rojo, baje la cabeza al notar que había personas que nos veían de manera fija y creo que Naruto también se sentía de aquel modo; lo más relevante de aquella penosa situación era ver al guardia señalar la palanca de emergencia.

La verdad nunca pensamos en ese detalle de pedir ayuda por la palanca de emergencia.

Al final Naruto me acompaño a casa, todo el camino fue un largo silencio tomados de la mano; pero sigo creyendo que ese silencio es algo tan profundo y difícil de explicar; no es algo molesto o incomodo por el contrario es un extraño lazo que se ha ido dando entre nosotros, algo invisible que aun no puedo comprender pero que sin duda es más fuerte con el pasar de los días.

Creo que en Marzo dimos un gran paso sin habernos dado cuenta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como les he dicho me está costando por el poco tiempo libre para ir escribiendo pero no abandonare ninguna historia así que poco a poco seguiré subiendo para al menos tener una por semana o si es posible mas; por favor tengan paciencia con esta pobre chica que trata de esforzarse en seguir en esto que le gusta tanto a pesar de no ser muy buena y tener muchos errores pero como les digo es de corazón y por gusto.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Sin más por el momento nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: Abril**


	4. Abril

**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro con el único fin de disfrutar de sus personajes en situaciones que más de uno quisiéramos.**

**Historia sin mayor complicación que el de las situaciones entre Naruto y Hinata, sus encuentros y problemas en cuestiones sexuales; diría que es más una historia para pasar un buen rato.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Abril **

Querido diario, este mes ha sido tan largo que no sabría si llorar o solo tirarme en la cama; Naruto por situaciones familiares ha tenido que estar todo el mes en un sitio muy lejano.

Pensé que lo soportaría pero ha sido muy difícil, nunca creí que podría acostumbrarme tanto a su compañía, extraño tantas cosas suyas como su parloteo sin parar, sus bromas o la manera en que se queja de Sasuke.

Pero irónicamente esta distancia ha unido más nuestra peculiar relación, hablamos todo el tiempo de cómo nos va en el día; tenemos el celular o el internet así que siempre estamos conectados y lo mas que me ha sorprendido es que a él se le facilita decir mejor las cosas por este medio.

O quizás es que la tecnología le causa tantos problemas que él solo sigue su camino, lo que sea es muy agradable.

El día que dejo la ciudad fui a despedirlo, intente no mostrar lo muy triste que estaba pero creo que se dio cuenta; beso mi frente abrazándome con tanta fuerza que el llanto me gano; pero era por una extraña felicidad.

Y fue así como inicio el mes de abril con un hasta pronto y volveré, su sonrisa desbordante y su pulgar arriba dándome ánimos a su propio estilo.

**Abril 01- 12:00 am**

¡Hina-Chan llegue! _**_ **_mucha hambre por el viaje ahora comeré un ramen que mi madre trajo

**Abril 02 – 03:00 pm**

Esta haciendo frio, como puede hacer tanto frio cuando en Konoha está el pleno sol, Hinata estoy comiendo unos fideos deliciosos tienes que probarlos__

Ese tipo de mensajes me llegaba todo el tiempo, que comía, que hacía, que le dolía, donde estaba, mensajes de buenos días y de buenas noches.

Pero después del día quince no recibí ningún mensaje suyo, y eso me preocupo bastante; no contestaba mis mensajes ni las llamadas; de tristeza pase al desconcierto con muchas dudas en mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué no me respondía? ¿Acaso lo acosaba demasiado con los mensajes? ¿Ya no pensaba más en mí?

Me encerraba en mi cuarto intentado concentrarme en los deberes, pero no pasaba más de cinco o diez minutos cuando veía el celular nuevamente esperando que algún mensaje me hubiera llegado; el dolor comenzó a acumularse con el pasar del tiempo y es que el no saber nada de él me preocupaba demasiado.

Intentaba sonreír pero cada día me resultaba más difícil el lograrlo, las dudas se acumulaban sin saber cómo resolverlas; me preguntaba si no había conocido a alguien más y por ello ahora me ignoraba por completo.

Paso las horas en clase mirando por la ventana, las aves volando, el ruido de aviones en el cielo; la desventura de mu juventud que se va con esta terrible incertidumbre; pero los comentarios son mucho peor aun cuando se que no lo hacen de mala fe.

—Naruto ya no regresara

—Su familia se mudo a otra ciudad y el no se despidió

—Quizás ya tenga otra novia

El mes se acaba y no sé nada de Naruto, pienso que quizás sean ciertos mis temores y lo mejor es resignarme para seguir adelante; pero algo por dentro no me deja tranquila, quizás sea que no estoy contenta con todo esto; quizás es que al menos esperaba otra manera de que pasaran las cosas.

Mi hermana Hanabi me ha visto y solo dice que causo lastima— si estas tan deprimida por lo que te pasa, en lugar de lamentarte deberías enfrentarlo y dejar de huir—

Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza y me cuestiono si debo o no hacerlo, pero ¿entonces como debería enfrentarlo? ¿Tendría que ir a buscarlo?

—Ten, te presto todos mis ahorros; sé que no gastaras mucho en el viaje pero es mejor que te sobre a qué te falte

—Hanabi…no debo

—Es eso o seguir contemplando tú propia lastima, así que tú decides

Hanabi tenía razón, así que decidí seguir su consejo por lo que decidí aventurarme un fin de semana para ir en su búsqueda; si todos sus mensajes que me enviaba sobre donde estaba y lo que hacía entonces poder encontrarlo no sería complicado.

Con una mochila con lo básico, mi corazón temblando de miedo por lo que pudiera encontrar y un fuerte deseo de no querer rendirme; salí muy temprano para tomar el primer tren aunque sin decirles toda la verdad a mis padres para no preocuparlos.

Hanabi prometió que me cubriría en mi travesía, Ino también lo haría pero con la condición de que me reportara con frecuencia para que supieran que estaba bien; así que inicie el primer viaje de mi joven vida que haría sola en el cual enfrentaba muchos temores.

Intente no quedarme dormida, pero la tensión de todos esos días más mi falta de sueño que se había acumulado había terminado por vencerme; fue hasta que los fuertes rayos del sol me dieron directamente hacia los ojos despertándome.

Era la primera vez que tomaba un tren pero la vista de aquel inusual viaje me produjo cierta alegría, la ciudad ya se podía ver a la lejanía y a pesar de que ya casi era mediodía el sol no era demasiado fuerte; abrí la ventanilla dejando entrar un poco de la brisa fresca que me despertó por completo.

Al detenerse el tren baje lo más rápido que pude, por fortuna hay mapas de la ciudad en las estaciones por lo que de inmediato comencé a buscar el lugar donde según estaba Naruto, no estaba muy lejos de ahí y no tardaría más de media hora en poder llegar.

De nuevo mi corazón comenzó a retumbar con tanta prisa que comenzó a doler más fuerte, lleve mi mano hacia mi pecho buscando calmarlo; el temor de encontrar algo que hiciera pedazos mi atormentado corazón me hacía temblar.

Pero ya estaba tan lejos de casa y tan cerca de la verdad que no era momento para acobardarme, tome un taxi el cual sentía que iba tan lento que tuve deseos de bajarme en cualquier momento para seguir el camino corriendo; me sentí tonta por tener esos pensamientos que eran producto de mis miedos.

No me cobro demasiado y cuando baje, un enorme edificio de condominios estaba frente a mi; era tal cual dijo Naruto en uno de sus primeros mensajes; tal alto que le causaba demasiado cansancio el mirarlo de solo imaginar que tendría que subir hasta los últimos pisos.

Pero no pude pasar siquiera del primer piso en donde estaba la recepción.

—Lo siento Srita no puedo dejarla pasar

—Pero…vengo a ver a Naruto Namikaze

—Lo entiendo, pero ellos no han venido desde hace quince días aproximadamente

El escuchar aquello me hizo casi caer, todos esos días sin tener noticias suyas; ellos habían dejado el edificio y no tenía más pistas para continuar la búsqueda.

— ¿Hinata…Hinata Hyuga?—Una voz me hizo levantar mi rostro y encontrarme con un hombre muy alto, tenía un cabello mucho más largo que el mío en color blanco, ya era mayor pero tenía dudas porque no recordaba conocerlo.

—Perdón, ¿le conozco?

—Ja, ja, ja así que tú eres la famosa Hinata—

— ¿Cómo es que me conoce?

—Perdón, mi nombre es Jiraiya y soy el abuelo de Naruto; el habla mucho de ti

— ¿Su abuelo? Entonces ¿sabe dónde está el?

—Vaya así que has venido de Konoha porque estabas preocupado por el

—Bueno…no he sabido nada de él—coloco su mano en mi hombro y me miro algo serio

—Acompáñame te llevare a donde está el

El camino fue largo, estaba cansada por estar de un lado a otro y no había comido; aunque la verdad en ese momento no sentía ningún deseo por probar bocado; tenía tantas preguntas de que estaba pasando pero también había algo de felicidad dentro de todo el barullo de sentimientos en mi; Jiraiya había mencionado que Naruto hablaba mucho de mí.

Me quede helada cuando llegamos al sitio en donde se suponía estaba Naruto, mire casi con ojos llorosos a Jiraiya quien me miro y sonrió con su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Tranquila, el está bien

Como no preocuparme si habíamos llegado a un hospital, pensé en tantas posibilidades; quizás era por el pariente que tenían que visitar en esta ciudad; no sabía que mas pensar con cada paso que daba el aire se me escapaba el silencio era lo único que predominaba y solo era guiada por Jiraiya.

Entramo a una habitación y fue entonces que lo mire, estaba en la cama dormido y presentaba algunos moretones; las lagrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo pero no pude caminar; no fue más que por a razón de que había dos personas más en esa habitación.

Un hombre muy parecido a Naruto igual de cabellos rubios y mirada azul, deduje que era su padre; pero la mujer que estaba sentada en el regazo de la cama era quien me preocupaba; era muy hermosa con ojos y un cabello muy largo en color rojo.

Pero de ella solo obtuve una mirada de enojo que hizo que me congelara, cuando se levanto sentí unos terribles deseos de correr; el hombre rubio puso su mano en el hombre de ella deteniéndola, ella se zafo y salió de la habitación muy enojada.

No comprendía porque estaba así de molesta conmigo, yo apenas los estaba conociendo.

—No te preocupes pequeña, no es tu culpa—la voz de aquel hombre me sorprendió sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

—Está molesta porque Naruto no se fijo al cruzar la calle, iba con el celular y lo atropellaron—Jiraiya dijo mientras seguía a la mujer.

—Pero no es tu culpa, Kushina mi esposa es algo especial pero no pudimos recuperar el celular, Naruto ha intentado quitárselo pero ella no ha querido devolvérselo.

Me sonrió y sentí un alivio, dios yo pensando cosas terribles como abandono y mi pobre Naruto estaba hospitalizado; pero al escuchar un quejido y ver que este abría los ojos corrí a su lado.

— ¿Hi…Hina-Chan?

Yo solo pude asentir sin poder dejar de llorar, sostuve su mano con fuerza y él me sonreía; oh que felicidad al poder haberlo encontrado.

—Hina-Chan…convéncelos…necesito ramen…y mi celular

No pude evitar reír por lo que decía, creo que Minato y Jiraiya también reían pero no lograba escucharlos; solo aferraba con más fuerza su mano contra mi pecho; daba gracias al cielo porque él estaba con vida haciendo sus peculiares comentarios.

Sabes diario este mes ha sido en verdad terrible, pero no puedo quejarme demasiado he valorado muchas cosas que daba por hecho; descubrí miedos dentro de mí que debo enfrentar por mi gran inseguridad.

Conocí a la familia de Naruto en condiciones algo inusuales, pero también debo decirte que también hay otras cosas que descubrí sobre los sentimientos de mi Naruto; pero eso creo que te lo diré en otra ocasión.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola, aquí aprovechando esta semana de gran puente en la ciudad de México; espero les haya gustado este capítulo; no quería solo estarme enfocando a encuentros íntimos entre Naruto y Hinata, abarcar un poco mas allá de ello en donde pudiera hablar de esos miedos e inseguridades que afrontamos en ciertas situaciones.

De Naruto también sabrán como se siente, pero lo hare más adelante; ciertamente no creo que el escriba ningún diario siendo como es el; pero debido a que Kushina confisco su celular por no fijarse al cruzar la calle esto saco quizás un lado de escritor de su parte.

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Siguiente capítulo: Mayo**


End file.
